


Bruised

by trendsand_makebelieve



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Sara Has Interesting Bedside Manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendsand_makebelieve/pseuds/trendsand_makebelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara helps Leonard with his beat-up face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after 1x10. I have no medical knowledge and I don't condone Sara's actions as the way to take care of a patient. 
> 
> I didn't like that Sara got captured because I find it unlikely Savage would be able to get the drop on her, so that played a part of why I wrote this.
> 
> I slightly adjusted what types of injuries Leonard had on his face. I don't remember seeing any cuts, but he has at least one for the purposes of this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LOT or any of the characters.

“You look like shit.” Leonard looked up to find Sara leaning in the doorway of his room, her hands behind her back.

“Thanks for the input, Lance,” Leonard drawled. He would have smirked at her if not for the throbbing pain in his face.

“Mick really has a way with words, doesn’t he?”

Leonard scoffed at her. He appreciated her dry sarcasm. “He’s always been the better fighter.”

“And yet you took him on anyways?” Leonard said nothing, hoping she would leave. However, Sara stepped into his room. “You should let Gideon take care of that.”

“It’s fine,” Leonard said curtly.

“Thought you might say as much.” Sara plopped down next to Leonard on his bed. He looked at her and saw an ice pack and first aid kit in her hands.

“As much as the thought of you playing ‘nurse’ is pleasing, I think I will pass,” Leonard said as he stood up. He did not want to be taken care, especially not the assassin who had somehow wormed her way in his life. Sara got to her feet as well.

“Leonard, you’re still bleeding, at least let me clean the cut.”

“I said I’m fin-“ Leonard didn’t finish his sentence because Sara hooked her foot around his ankle, causing him to fall back on the bed. Before he even realized what happened, Sara was on top of him, straddling his hips with her knees pinning his arms down at his sides. Leonard struggled underneath her, but his body was still recovering from the fight. “Sara,” he growled.

“I didn’t want to do this the hard way,” Sara said as she reached for the first aid kit. After pouring a liberal amount of antiseptic on some gauze, she pressed the gauze on the cut on his cheek. Leonard hissed in pain.

“Your beside manner is terrible,” he said through his teeth.

“Please, like you haven’t imagined me straddling you,” she said nonchalantly as she dabbed at his cut.

“Under much different circumstances, Lance.” Sara’s mouth quirked slightly. Leonard groaned and stopped attempting to throw her off of him. “So, today was eventful.”

“Most every day on this ship is eventful.”

“Fair enough.” Sara wiped away the excess blood and pressed a piece of clean gauze to try to stop the bleeding. Leonard’s eyes drifted to her neck; there was the thinnest of cuts from Savage’s knife. Leonard had the impulse to kill Savage, relishing in the fact that he was immortal so he could be killed again and again. “What about that?” Leonard asked, jerking his chin at her.

“I’ve had worse. I mean, I have been dead before,” she said with a grimace.

“How did he get you?”

“Son of a bitch is quieter than he looks.” Sara looked almost mad that he got the better of her.

“The man has had a few millennia to become stealthy. Still, it was strange seeing him with a knife at your throat.”

“I could have broken his hold in my sleep,” Sara said as tossed aside the gauze and reached in the kit for steri-strips.

“Why didn’t you?”

Sara shrugged. “He had snipers on the team. Too big of a risk.” She smoothed the steri-strip on the cut, her fingers briefly lingering on his cheek. “You’re lucky this doesn’t need stitches.”

Leonard looked at Sara questioningly as she took the ice pack and placed it against the particularly bad bruise around his eye. “I didn’t see snipers. Plural. I saw one guy with a gun trained on me.”

Sara stilled above him. “Exactly.” She shifted her knees so Leonard could free his arms. Sara pulled on his hand to get him to hold the ice pack. “Keep ice on that for 20 minutes,” she said as she started to get off of him. Before she could, Leonard grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. He tried not to focus on her small gasp.

“Sara,” he said softly. “What do you mean by ‘exactly’?”

Sara stared down at Leonard’s chest. “I think you know, Leonard. We’ve been playing this game ever since we were recruited.”

“I know that, but I want to hear you say it.”

Sara sighed. “I haven’t been good with feelings for a long time. And I’m still not. The Pit certainly didn’t help.” Sara started picking at the buttons on his jacket. “But I knew if I got away, Savage would have had you killed.” She finally raised her eyes to Leonard’s. “I didn’t want to watch you die. And it’s not just because we are on the same team.” Sara took a deep breath, steadying herself. "It's because I care about you, Leonard."

Leonard looked up at Sara. Her face seemed to by cycling through multiple emotions: fear, relief, confusion. He was sure his looked similar. Suddenly, Leonard sat up, jostling Sara. She grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling. “Seeing Savage with a knife at your throat, and knowing I couldn’t do anything, was unbearable. I wanted to kill him, watch him come back, and kill the son of a bitch again.” He gazed into her eyes. "I care about you, Sara. And not in the way I care about Mick or my sister."

“So where does that leave us?”

“No clue, Lance,” Leonard said. He started circling her hipbones with his thumbs. “This is new territory for me. I don’t do feelings either.”

Sara leaned forward, gently pressing her forehead against his. “Quite the pair, aren’t we?”

“That’s an understatement.”

Sara lifted her fingers and trailed them over Leonard’s mouth. His mouth parted slightly at her touch. He was not used to this level of intimacy, but Sara’s presence quieted his fears. Slowly, she closed the distance between them and captured his lips with hers. Leonard’s grip on Sara’s hips tightened as he angled his face to deepen the kiss. Sara didn’t linger; she pulled away from him to gauge his reaction. Leonard’s gaze was focused on her lips. Sara raised her hand to caress his cheek. Leonard leaned into her touch, only to wince in pain. “Oh no, I’m sorry!” Sara dropped a feather-light kiss on his injured cheek.

“We picked a hell of a moment to decide to do this,” Leonard sneered. He shifted back on the bed as Sara lifted herself off of him. She grabbed the first aid kit and ice pack and set it on the bedside table. She turned and looked at Leonard. He had moved to the side of the small bed that was against the wall of his room. He patted the comforter, a slight grin on his face. Taking the ice pack, Sara laid down on the bed, curling against Leonard’s body and laying her head on his chest. She tangled her leg with both of his as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She handed the ice pack to Leonard, which he grudgingly put on his face. They laid together in companionable silence. Sara focused on the steady beating of his heart. Leonard absentmindedly traced his fingers along the cut on her neck. “I don’t really care much for labels, about who I’m with. I know what I like.”

Sara hummed. “I get that.” She raised her head so she could rest her chin on his chest. “Does that mean you like me, crook?” she asked teasingly.

Leonard snorted a laugh. He pulled her tighter against him, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Yeah, something like that, assassin.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of hate in the Captain Canary tag on tumblr, and I wanted to write something, so this is what came of it.


End file.
